I'm the gamer, you're the puppet
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: * OneShot * Tras el asesinato retransmitido en seís países distintos en directo de Ken Castle, Simon Silverton es condenado por cómplice de homicidio por un tribunal. Una visita de cierto amigo le "animará" el día. * Tranquilos, no es un Yaoi xD *


GAMER

_I  
'm the gamer, you're the puppet_

A Simon aún se le antojaba rara aquella rutina en la que, en vez de cargarse a unos cuantos convictos en la comodidad de su habitación, se preparaba un bocadillo de crema de pistachos con mermelada de uva con el objetivo de reponer fuerzas para seguir estudiando ingeniería mecánica. ¿Simon Silverton agarrando un libro de texto con intenciones de leerlo y no de garabatearlo entero con motivos obscenos y sexuales? Increíble, pero cierto, aunque no por eso noble. Simon estaba haciendo lo que cualquier enfermo de cáncer haría en el caso de saber que le quedaba un mes de vida; enmendar sus errores, y es que tras el asesinato retransmitido en directo ante millones de personas de Ken Castle, Simon Silverton había sido acusado de cómplice del homicidio a mano armada. Después de todo, matar a alguien es un delito, por mucho que la persona asesinada se lo mereciese. John Tillman, antes conocido como Kable, había sido inculpado de este crimen, pues según los jueces, había sido homicidio involuntario, ya que había sido la mano de Simon la que controlaba el cuchillo, y no la de Tillman, por muchas ganas que tuviese este último de acabar con su vida. El chico ya tenía la edad legal estipulada por la ley como para ingresar en la cárcel, y el último juicio se celebraba en media hora, en él se consideraría si Simon era culpable o inocente. Simon podía ser un completo ignorante, pero tenía bien clara una cosa; sabía perfectamente que tenía el caso perdido. Una parte del jurado seguía pensando que, aunque fuese por una buena causa, aquel chico había asesinado indirectamente, por lo que alegaban que podía hacerlo en posteriores situaciones con la misma excusa. Simon no pudo aguantarse la risa en aquel momento, y aquello no es que le diese muchos puntos a su favor, por otra parte algunas personas estaban resentidas por el hecho de que innovaciones tecnológicas como Society y la posibilidad de interactuar de forma directa con los ordenadores habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pues sin Ken Castle ni ningún sucesor el cual manejar aquello no podía seguir existiendo aquella tecnología. ¿A quién le importaba que Tillman y Silverton hubieran salvado al mundo de convertirse en unos asquerosos robots? Después de todo, ellos no habían pedido que hiciesen nada... Aunque sin ninguna duda lo necesitasen.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Simon no le importaba ser encarcelado al día siguiente durante los próximos veinte años por un delito trivial comparado con el Destino de la humanidad. Es más, casi lo estaba deseando. Simon Silverton era una oveja descarriada, sin Slayers no era nadie. Antes lo tenía todo; dinero, fama, chicas... Ahora su padre le había cortado el grifo, Tillman se había llevado toda la fama por él y a las tías no les interesaba juntarse con un asesino –por mucho que por dentro les excitase aquella idea—, así que prefería meterse en una cárcel a estar días y días planteándose dónde caer muerto. Sin duda, aquello de tener una cama, por muy incómoda que fuese, y comida gratis durante los próximos veinte años era una idea tentadora y un buen negocio para Simon.

Simon se chupó los dedos tras comerse la última miga del bocadillo y caminó rumbo a su habitación, aunque no llegó a pisar la entrada hecha de pantalla de humo cristalizado cuando retumbó el timbre de la puerta principal por todo su apartamento. El chico arqueó una ceja y se frotó las Adidas negras, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Joder, ¿no decían que la vista no era hasta dentro de veinte minutos? Putos maderos...

Simon agarró el frío pomo de la puerta, lo giró y tiró de ella. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en el umbral de la puerta a John Tillman con la expresión alerta y ceñuda de siempre, dedicándole una imperceptible sonrisa. Tillman, su psicópata, con el que había desmenuzado a tantos convictos en una ocasión. Simon sonrió de lado, entrecerrando los ojos.

Menus

¿Qué?

Menudillos, croquetitas y trocitos. Cachos, pedazos por todas partes.

¡Son humanos de verdad, capullo!

—¿Ya has venido a darme el pésame, gilipollas?

Simon se dio la vuelta y caminó descalzo a través del pasillo del apartamento, dejándole permiso a Tillman para que entrase. Simon estaba enfadado con él. Más que enfadado, estaba seguro de que como aquel hombre permaneciese más de cinco minutos en su casa le tiraría encima la mesa o algún objeto que causase un dolor considerable. No le había perdonado que le dejase con el culo al aire en el primer juicio. Más que el hecho de que cargase él con todas las culpas, era por la humillación del momento. Que se escuchasen susurros por toda la sala en plan maricón hormonado dirigiéndose a Simon en el momento en el que Tillman decía que él no tenía consciencia sobre sí mismo cuando Simon atravesó la barriga de Ken Castle no es que fuese muy alentador. Aunque el chico sabía que lo decía porque tenía una familia a la que cuidar y no podía permitirse alejarse de ella de nuevo, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos... Bueno, Tillman/Kable luchando por su vida en un combate arrasador que para Simon no era más que un simple juego de ordenador. ¿Qué más daba? Total, era lo mismo...

Psicópatas del corredor de la muerte. ¿Y qué? Total, se lo merecían. ¿No?

Supongo que eso me lo aplicas a mí también.

—En realidad, he venido a decirte que los que quedamos de Humanz hemos iniciado una investigación por nuestra cuenta. Estamos intentando averiguar alguna cláusula que te exculpe de todos los cargos.

—¿Acaso quieres una puta medalla?—preguntó Simon en su habitual tono sarcástico mientras desenroscaba la tapa de un bote de Sunny Delight. El último que tomaría en mucho tiempo. Tillman observó aquel apartamento descolocado con la misma expresión seria de siempre, pero pensando en que aquel niño requería un espabilo si no quería acabar devorado por las ratas y las cucarachas.

—Oye, capullo. No voy a discutir contigo, sabes por qué hice lo que hice. Pienso enmendarlo, así que no seas crío y aguanta el tipo el tiempo que estés en la cárcel.

—Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo...

—¿Crees que para alguien que ha pasado dos años encarcelado por un delito que no cometió y por el cual fue metido en un programa de experimentos y acabó convertido en la marioneta de un titiritero adolescente constantemente asomado al abismo de la muerte es fácil decirlo? Estás muy equivocado, chaval.—Tillman sonrió de lado al comprobar que había quedado sin palabras al impertinente de Silverton, el cual desvió la mirada, apretando los labios. Tillman se acercó a él y le revolvió los pelos.—Estamos de tu parte, puto mocoso, pero tienes que colaborar.

—Vale, lo capto, joder... Déjame la puta cabeza en paz.

Tillman desvaneció la sonrisa y se fue alejando de él a medida que contemplaba el piso, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Yo que tú le daba un buen repaso a tu vocabulario... Y al apartamento. Huele como si se hubieran meado cien mofetas encima.

—Huele igual que tu culo, así que no tendrás problemas en identificar el olor.—dijo Simon sonriente. Tillman hizo lo mismo, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué lo hacía. Simon se había convertido de repente en casi un hijo para él. Después de todo... Eso de que estuviesen dentro de tu cabeza durante medio año, dejaba huella.

Sí, pero tú eres diferente.

¿Diferente? ¿En qué?

—Suerte. Nos veremos pronto.

—Con un poco de suerte no vuelvo a oler tu asqueroso culo cerca.

—Que te jodan.—dijo el hombre, pero antes de salir, volvió a mirar al chico una vez más.—Recuerda, tú decides lo que haces a partir de ahora. Si causas buena impresión, quizá incluso te dejen libre sin necesidad de que...

—Calla, desgraciado. Yo soy el jugador, elijo mis propios movimientos... Tú tan solo eres la marioneta, no ejerces ningún poder sobre mí.

Tillman observó más minuciosamente al chico, pero no tenía ninguna muestra de altaneria, ni de sarcasmo... Ni siquiera de burla. Sonreía, y lo hacía de forma tan sincera que Tillman no pudo hacer otra cosa que contestar a aquel gesto. Simon podía ser un prepotente, un creído, un imbécil y un cabrón... Pero sabía afrontar al Destino casi igual que él, quizá por eso ya lo consideraba parte suya. Sabía que estaría bien allá donde fuera, aunque fuese una asquerosa y húmeda cárcel.

No sé, porque eres mi psicópata. Piénsalo, Kable. Toda la mierda que hemos pasado juntos. Una auténtica racha épica. Será una mierda cuando se acabe.

¿Estás de coña o qué?

Ya entiendo que para ti es diferente.

—Adiós, Simon.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Simon suspiró, metiéndose la mano en los Adidas negros, y escuchó la sirena de un coche de policía. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y pudo observar como dos policías, un hombre y una mujer, entraban en su piso. Observó sus pintas de estar por casa y suspiró de nuevo, sonriendo.

—Bueno, vamos allá.—dijo poniéndose las zapatillas de deporte que estaban tiradas en el suelo sin calcetines. No se vestiría como un grandísimo hipócrita para aparentar lo que no era, afrontaría la situación como un valiente. Hizo un saludo militar a la casa mientras salía, como despidiéndose de ella por una buena temporada.—Va por ti, Kable.

Y cerró la puerta como minutos antes había hecho Tillman, sabiendo que, al menos una persona, le había dado las gracias sin palabras, pero de corazón, por el acto cometido apenas hacía unas semanas, el acto que había estructurado de nuevo el mundo partido en dos en el que se había convertido el ahora planeta Tierra, antes imperio del terror de Ken Castle.

_**GAME OVER**_


End file.
